


Finding A New Home

by ChaosSexual



Series: Creating a new Home ~ A FrankenFamily Series [1]
Category: Noblesse, Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Child Abuse, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, FrankenRai adopt M-21, Frankenfamily, Human Experimentation, M-21 is a child and I love him, Rael and M are essentially raised together, Rajak Tao and Takeo are friends, Selectively Mute M-21, Tao and Takeo come later, did I make Ragar a bad dad? Yes, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosSexual/pseuds/ChaosSexual
Summary: Finding a child in an alleyway is unexpected. But do Raizel and Frankenstein have what it takes to look after this child(spoilers, yes cause it is frankenstein and rai and they already parent canon M-21, Tao and Takeo).This fic is purely for my pleasure but you can read it too, just don't expect smut cause this is a parenting one!
Relationships: Frankenstein & M-21 (Noblesse), Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel, M-21 & Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, M-21 & Takeo & Tao (Noblesse)
Series: Creating a new Home ~ A FrankenFamily Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098026
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78





	1. The Beginning of a New Journey

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean that the FrankenFamily doesn't exist?

Seeing Raizel walking around the city isn’t a new site for people as this was a common activity done between sunrise and sunset. It was his new way of taking in the scenery instead of watching it from his window at home. 

Raizel walked down the familiar street, past the quaint café and bookshop, taking in the different strangers walking around the city, talking excitedly on their phones. Raizel sighed, taking his sunglasses off and putting them in his t-shirt pocket. In his mind, Raizel was thinking about what he and his husband, Frankenstein, will be doing later. Frankenstein was normally busy with administrative work at the high school they own, Ye Ran High School. Frankenstein was the Chairman and it usually involved late nights and early starts. So this evening off was a blessing to the both of them. 

Raizel pulled out his phone to check the time. The clock said 4:45pm, which told Raizel that he had just under 2 hours until a nice, romantic dinner that Frankenstein would’ve made himself because “those ready meals are full of preservatives and are horrible to your health Rai”. Raizel chuckled to himself before pocketing his phone. He kept walking down the street, watching as the landscape around him gradually got darker, the trees contrasting against the pink skies. He looked up at the sky and listened to the birds chirping. 

A blur ran in front of him, startling him out of his relaxed state. He looked at the direction the blur ran to and he sighed in relief when it was just a cat. He looked at the direction the cat came from and only saw the dark alleyway. Raizel heard a shuffle and a crash and he went deeper into the alleyway. He grabbed his phone and flicked the torch on. What he saw shocked him.

It was a child.

A child looked malnourished and scared to death. The child was behind a bin and looking at Raizel with a fearful look that broke Raizel’s heart. He reached out to the child, who shrunk back and whimpered softly. 

“Hello there.” Raizel crouched down to the child’s height and smiled reassuringly at the child. The child stared at Raizel, clutching tight to a piece of paper. ”What is your name?” Raizel asked the child, who did nothing but stare back.

The child stepped out from behind the bin carefully and held out the paper to Raizel. Raizel took it gently from him and the child took a step back whilst he read it.

On the paper, it said:

_Dear the stranger who finds M-21,_

_My name is M-24 and if you read this letter then I have finally gotten M-21 away from the scientists who have kept us hidden from society for years. M-21 is three years old and he does not know anything apart from the world he has had to grow up in. The scientists that took him never gave him a name apart from the tag M-21. He doesn’t speak for multiple reasons and he does not trust many people. However, I told him that this letter should go to a stranger that he may be able to trust and be looked after by._

_I think you might be wondering where I am in all of this. This letter is most likely the last thing he has of me because I would never let M-21 stay in our world any longer._

_Please look after him for me,_

_M-21_

__

Raizel’s heart broke as he read the letter to himself. He looked up at the child who was watching his every move. "Hi M-21. I am Raizel but you can call me Rai.” Raizel held his hand out for M-21 who reached towards him with both hands. The child, or M-21, had long, grey hair and matching eyes and the clothes he had on were clearly hand me downs from someone, M-24, Raizel expected. 

“Would you like to get something to eat? And perhaps a change of clothes?” Raizel asked him. M-21 looked at him confused before nodding and reaching up with both arms. Raizel leant down and picked him up, frowning internally at how light M-21 is. M-21 buried his head into Raizel’s neck and clenched Raizel’s t-shirt as tight as he could. 

Raizel walked slowly and surely back to his house, listening to M-21s’ breathing at his neck. When Raizel opened the gate to his house, M-21 flinched at the banging noise the gate made. Whilst he was calming down M-21, Raizel reached into his front pocket and grabbed out his keys and tried to unlock the door. Before he could turn the key, however, the door opened and on the other side of it was Frankenstein. 

“Rai? -” Frankenstein stopped, noting the child that Rai was holding. The child was looking at Frankenstein with uncertainty in his eyes as he held onto Raizel’s t-shirt. All Frankenstein could see was a scared child and his heart immediately went out to him.  
“What? Who is this child Rai?” Frankenstein asked Raizel, who smiled softly at M-21 and ran his hand in his hair. 

“His name is M-21. I would like to adopt him Frankenstein.” Raizel stated firmly, holding M-21 tighter in his arms.

Frankenstein’s brain stopped all thought as he stared at his husband in shock.

“What?”


	2. The First Night of a New Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bringing a child into their lives is something Frankenstein would've never thought Raizel would do but here he is with a silver-haired child. Good Grief...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there's anything you would like to see in this!

When Frankenstein opened the door to Raizel, the last thing he ever expected to see was his husband holding an unknown child who, in turn, was holding onto Raizel’s shirt. The child was watching Frankenstein with haunted and fearful eyes, through his dirty, silver hair.

He also never expected his husband to shove a letter into Frankenstein’s hand and put M-21 on the couch in the living room. Frankenstein trailed behind Raizel, reading the letter that explained the child’s existence. “Raizel, where did you find the child?” He asked Raizel, who had gone to get M-21 some food. Raizel came out of the kitchen carrying a sandwich and a glass of water.

“I found him in an alleyway.” Raizel told Frankenstein. Raizel turned to the child on the couch who was looking at his hands like they were the most fascinating thing in the world. ”Here you go. After this, you can have a bath. How does that sound?” Raizel knelt in front of the child, allowing him to look at the child’s reactions before trying to do anything else. 

The child nodded and stretched his arms out to Raizel, who quickly took the plate and the drink away from the child and allowed M-21 to wrap his arms around his neck. Frankenstein was watching them both with a fond look in his eyes, that went away after he caught them both staring at him, causing him to blush heavily. 

Frankenstein watched as they disappeared upstairs and sighed before clearing up the plate and glass that were left on the table. He placed them in the kitchen sink and began to wash them. He didn’t hear the other two come downstairs, which made him nearly drop a plate when Raizel called his name. “Yes?” He turned around and Raizel was there holding onto a pile of clothes, M-21’s he deduced. 

“Please wash them Frankenstein, I will see to it that M-21 gets better suited clothes for him tomorrow whilst you go to work.” Raizel handed Frankenstein the dirty clothes and left with a gentle kiss on the cheek, warming Frankenstein’s cheek. Frankenstein threw the clothes onto a cycle in the washing machine before drying the plate and cups away. 

Grabbing Raizel’s plate, Frankenstein made his way up to his and Raizel’s bedroom where he could hear the hair dryer being turned on. He opened the door to see M-21 and Raizel sitting on the bed and Raizel was gently drying M-21’s hair. M-21 seemed to have a relaxed expression on his face and Frankenstein put the plate on the drawers before holding Raizel from behind.

“You know adopting him is going to take a lot of work? Social Services have to make sure that we are a right fit for him. What if he has parents out there looking for him?” Frankenstein murmured into Raizel’s ear.

“He was a science experiment and the only person who cared for him has gone. Do you want M-21 to go back to them?” Raizel said sharply, focusing on M-21’s hair.

“Of course I don’t but we have to think about this logically. What if they come after him? Or what if he doesn’t feel comfortable with us?” Frankenstein retorted, staring at the back of M-21’s head with pity and sadness in his eyes. Raizel sighed before turning the hair dryer off and sitting it on the bedside table.

“If they come after him, and that is a big if, we will sort it out. But shouldn’t he have the chance to get a normal childhood? If I hadn’t found him, who knows where he would be?” Raizel was brushing M-21’s hair, making the boy relax even more, making him lean against Raizel, who smiled softly before adjusting his head. 

“Raizel, all I’m saying is that there is much to consider before adopting him. He’s going to need a lot of things before we adopt him. He’s going to need a new name for starters. If he wants a normal childhood, we will need to give him a name.” Frankenstein pointed out. Raizel frowned a little before looking down at the now sleeping boy that was leaning against him. M-21 did need a new name before they could think of making him a life outside of the house, but Raizel wanted M-21 to be able to choose a name for himself. 

“We will talk about it with him in the morning, he deserves this chance and he deserves a say in how his life is going to go.” Raziel told Frankenstein with finality in his tone before picking up the sleeping boy and gently putting an old t-shirt on him. Frankenstein watched them disappear into the guest room before sighing and leaning against the headboard, his mind already reeling with what the child needs to get. Frankenstein found a pen and paper and began to jot what he would need to get M-21 over the next week or so. 

Meanwhile, Raizel placed M-21 underneath the covers and was sitting next to M-21 on the bed and was watching him sleep, gently brushing his now dry hair away from his face. M-21 curled into the warmth and reached out to the hand. Raizel attempted to get up from the bed but M-21 held onto him, letting out a tiny, almost inaudible whimper. Raizel looked down at him in shock before attempting to stand up again, which prompted an even louder whimper to escape from M-21. Raizel quickly laid down, allowing M-21 to curl up tighter to him, seeking out the comforting presence. Raizel bit his lip as he saw how easily soothed M-21 was by just having another person there. Raizel began to hum underneath his breath an old lullaby:

_  
Close your eyes,_

_Have no fear,  
The monster's gone,  
He's on the run and your daddy's here,  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,  
Beautiful boy,  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,  
Beautiful boy,  
Before you go to sleep,  
Say a little prayer,  
Every day in every way, it's getting better and better,  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,  
Beautiful boy,  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,  
Beautiful boy,  
Out on the ocean sailing away,  
I can hardly wait,  
To see you come of age,  
But I guess we'll both just have to be patient,  
'Cause it's a long way to go,  
A hard row to hoe,  
Yes, it's a long way to go,  
But in the meantime,  
Before you cross the street,  
Take my hand,  
Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans,  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,  
Beautiful boy,  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,  
Beautiful boy,  
Before you go to sleep,  
Say a little prayer,  
Every day in every way, it's getting better and better,  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,  
Beautiful boy,  
Darling, darling, darling,  
Darling M…,  
_

Raizel trailed off and he felt M-21 fully relax against him. Raizel smiled and he stared up at the ceiling, relaxing involuntarily as M’s body heat and heartbeat could be felt if he focused hard enough. Raizel’s mind briefly wandered to Frankenstein and he wondered to himself if Frankenstein had gone to sleep. Knowing him, Raizel thought, he’s probably writing a list of things that M-21 would need and what they would need to adopt M-21. Raizel chuckled quietly to himself, making M-21 bounce slightly and frown before wiggling back into a comfortable position. With an internal apology to him, Raizel got his phone out of his pocket and fired off a quick goodnight text to Frankenstein before putting it on the side.  
  
Raizel wiggled into a more comfortable position, wrapping an arm around M2-1 and facing him and slowly closed his eyes. Before he fell asleep however, he whispered a phrase into M-21’s ear. The phrase was made up of 4 simple words that spoke of an untold promise to the child that Raizel, and soon Frankenstein would make, will hold as long as he can.

_“We will protect you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! The next one will be about the family going shopping which means that M-21 will be going to a new environment. I am trying to stick to how a child with selective mutism may act which is why you haven't seem M-21 rarely interact with them both verbally and nonverbally.


	3. Making A Step In The Right Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein and M-21 bonding!!

When M-21 woke up, it was to an unfamiliar warmth around him, he was laying on top of someone. He opened his eyes and saw a familiar person still sleeping beneath him, Raizel, M-21 thinks his name is. He went home with this man after he saw M-21 waiting for M-24 in the alleyway. 

_ M-24! _

M-21 shot up from Raizel’s chest as fast as he could and climbed off the bed, unknowingly waking up Raizel, and opened the door. He doesn’t recall climbing up those steps but this is an urgent matter so he ignored it for now. With a brave face, he slid down the stairs carefully, there’s no point in injuring himself before he got to M-24! He reached the bottom of the stairs but before he could leave, he was picked up by the blonde man from yesterday, he thinks that Raizel called him Frankenstein? 

“Where are you going M?” Frankenstein asked as he carried M-21 to the kitchen. M-21 ignored him and he tried to get out of the grip but Frankenstein’s strength was too strong compared to his small body.

“Stop struggling, I am going to get some breakfast.” Frankenstein grunted as M-21’s struggle caused him to kick him. Frankenstein put M-21 on a chair and turned his back. This was his chance! M-21 quietly jumped off the chair and made his way into the hallway. He walked up to the front door and tried to pull the handle. M-21 frowned when his hand couldn’t even reach the handle. He reached as high as he could, even going as far as to stand on his tiptoes but he still couldn’t reach it. With a sigh of frustration, he got ready to jump up. 3...2...1...Go! 

He jumped!

But… wait…

Why was he getting even higher?

He looked down and saw that two pale hands had gripped him. He looked behind him and saw the blonde man who was looking at him in concern.”M-21! Are you ok? Why were you trying to open the door? That’s dangerous!” Frankenstein brought M-21 back into the kitchen and sat him down on the chair, kneeling in front of M-21. 

M-21 avoided his gaze as he felt tears well up in his eyes. He wiped his tears away as Frankenstein began to talk to him. “Hey M-21, what’s wrong?” He asked, resting a hand on M-21’s shoulder. 

“M-24...” M-21 mumbled, voice hoarse from misuse. He frowned as he noticed Frankenstein’s gaze soften. ”Where is he?” M-21 asked and Frankenstein sighed before resting his hand on M-21’s cheek. M-21 leaned into the hand as it gently stroked the tears away.

“M...M-24… How can I say this?” Frankenstein paused, “M-24 is gone. Do you understand?” Frankenstein looked at M-21, who shook his head in confusion. Why are adults so confusing? And where is M-24?

“M-24 has gone and you won’t be able to see him again.” M-21 looked at him with a fearful look in his eyes.

“No.. No.. No” M-21 mumbled to himself and he felt the tears spring to his eyes again. M-24 promised he’d never leave! He promised! M-21’s breathing quickened and he could only see a blurry face in front of him. 

“M-21! Shh...” M-21 felt Frankenstein pull into him an embrace and M-21 clung to him, letting the tears run onto his shirt. “I got you.. You’re ok. I promise. Nothing bad is going to happen to you.” Frankenstein tried to soothe M-21 whose mind was still on the fact that M-24 left him.

“M-24 gone?” M-21 sniffled as he pulled back to stare at the main’s blurry blue eyes.

“He is. But he would rather you be safe than be where you were. Do you want me to show you what he wrote?” The blonde man suggested and M-21 nodded, he had wanted to know what M-24 was writing when he saw the paper at first. 

Frankenstein brought a still sniffling M-21 to the living room and grabbed a piece of paper off the table. Frankenstein told M-21 what was written on the letter and M-21 could only grasp some parts of it. M-21 looked at Frankenstein before asking him “M-24… wanted to keep me safe?” M-21’s lips wobbled.

“Yeah he did.” Frankenstein tucked M-21 underneath his chin.

  
“He no come back?” M-21 asked him again, grabbing one of Frankenstein’s hands and cradling it to his chest.

“Unfortunately not. He died protecting you from those nasty people before.” Frankenstein told him honestly.

“... You and Rai look after me now?” M-21 asked Frankenstein who arranged M-21 so that he could stare into his eyes. M-21 was startled to see really blue eyes peer into him.

“We will look after you. I promise.” Frankenstein told M-21 sternly.

“Of course we will M-21.” The two occupants on the couch startled when Raizel sat next to them. ”Sorry about that. I didn’t want to interrupt your conversation. M-21, ” M-21 turned his head to peer into Raizel’s red eyes. “If you don’t want to stay, then we will not force you. But I think we can protect you and give a new family. Do you want to stay with us?” Raizel asked him.

M-21’s mind was reeling. They want him to stay? Does that mean he gets his own bed and clothes? Will he go to a normal school? Will he be able to have friends? Multiple questions were running through his head and his eyes became full of excitement. “Yes please!” He said excitedly, slamming his hands onto the sofa and he stared at Raizel, who let out a soft chuckle.

“Ok, we’ll have to go shopping for you later today but we can wait till we have eaten a bit of food. There is also a matter of your name.” M-21 frowned, what was wrong with his name? It’s the only he’s been given. ”Nothing bad. I just thought you might like a different name, M-21 is more like a label for an experiment.” Raizel quickly explained.

M-21 thought to himself for a few minutes, a new name would be nice and he could pick out a good name.”...Conan” M-21 tested the name out on his tongue. ”Can I be called Conan?” He asked quietly, gaze flickering between the two adults watching him. 

“Of course you can, Conan. You can be called anything you want.” Conan smiled at Raizel and Frankenstein, enjoying the peace and quiet. The peace was interrupted by Conan’s stomach rumbling. Conan blushed as the others chuckled. Suddenly he felt himself get lifted into the air.

“Come on then Conan, let’s eat and then we can go shopping.” Frankenstein carried a smiling Conan towards the kitchen, Raizel trailing behind them. Frankenstein put Conan in the chair and heated up their breakfast in the oven for a couple of minutes, preparing coffee and juice for everyone. 

The small family sat in a comfortable silence whilst they were finishing eating their breakfast before Conan jumped from his seat and picked up his plate. Conan looked down at the plate and frowned. He turned around and faced Frankenstein, who paused in his eating to look at Conan. ”Yes Conan?” He asked patiently. Conan looked at the plate, then back at Frankenstein and he handed his plate to a bewildered Frankenstein. ”Thank you Conan, would you like to put it in the sink for me?” Conan shook his head and Frankenstein looked at him in confusion, leading to Conan shuffling his feet.

“More…” Conan mumbled, gaze locked on the floor. Frankenstein chuckled, making Conan’s head shoot up.

“Do you know the magic word, Conan?” Frankenstein, both in humor and curiosity. Conan only looked at him in confusion, what was a magic word? Conan thought to himself.

“Can you say “Please may I have more?”” Frankenstein asked and both and Raizel had to internally coo at Conan, who had scrunched up his face in what they thought was supposed to be concentration.

“Please may I have more?” Conan parroted and looked at Frankenstein with wide, pleading eyes. 

“Of course you can. You say please when you want something, then thank you when you get what you want. Do you understand?” Frankenstein stood up to butter Conan some toast and handed him an apple too.

“I do.” Raizel watched in amusement as Conan nodded quickly. "Thank you” Conan sat back in his seat and happily munched his toast.

“Raizel, I was thinking that we would split up so one of us would go shopping with Conan for clothes and furniture then the other would go grocery shopping. How does that sound?” Frankenstein asked his husband who took a sip of tea before replying with;

“I trust you and your decisions, so we’ll do that.” 

What happened next confused Conan a lot because  _ Frankenstein  _ blushed and Raizel looked amused at that. "Why does Frankenstein look so red?” Conan asked innocently.

“Oh.. um.. Raizel and I.. are husbands. Sometimes he says stuff that’s embarrassing to me to make me act that way.” Frankenstein explained to Conan, kicking Raizel underneath the table when he began to laugh.

“Oh… what’s a husband?” Conan asked again. He never heard of that term before, not even from M-24.

  
“Well when two people love each other very much, like Rai and I do, then they get married which is a big ceremony in front of your family. And you vow to stay with each other forever.” Frankenstein told the toddler, who nodded and went back to his topast. He snuck a glance at Raizel who was looking at the toddler with fondness in his eyes.

“I’m finished.” Conan pushed the plate away from him before getting off the chair, before he could get anywhere though, Frankenstein grabbed him gently.

  
“Hold it, Conan, now is the time for you to have a wash.” Frankenstein then proceeded to walk Conan up the stairs and into the bath, where he sat him on the toilet lid. Conan looked at him in confusion before Frankenstein proceeded to wipe his face with a wet cloth. Conan spluttered as it felt weird against his skin.

“I don’t like it.” Conan told Frankenstein, pouting slightly. Frankenstein chuckled at Conan before running a hand through Conan’s hair. 

“Sorry Conan, you have to do it so you can be clean. After we get you a few things, we’ll let you brush your teeth and have a bath later.” Frankenstein stepped back a little, letting Conan go into his bedroom where his clothes from yesterday were waiting for him to change into. 

Whilst Conan was getting dressed, Frankenstein asked “So Conan, Raizel and I were thinking of shopping separately. So one of us gets food and the other gets your things but then we would all go together to get your stuff for your room. Do you like the sound of that?”.

Conan poked his head through his t-shirt, blinking before answering “Yeah”.

“Ok. Who do you want to go with?” Frankenstein asked, helping Conan put his t-shirt tidy. He grabbed his hairbrush off of the dresser and sat Conan in front of him.

Conan was quiet, thinking carefully about this. "Can I go with you?” He asked hesitantly, fiddling with his hands.

“Of course. I’ll make a list of what we need and what Rai will need to get. Don’t say this to him but Rai has a tendency to get the wrong things.” He whispered the last part to Conan, who giggled, prompting Frankenstein to giggle too.

“I hope you aren’t telling him lies Frankenstein.” Rai’s voice was suddenly heard from the door and the two on the bed ceased their giggling before looking up at him with guilty expressions. "Go on Conan, go get your shoes.” Raizel told Conan whilst running a hand through Conan’s soft hair. The toddler giggled before climbing down.

“What did you tell him?” Raizel asked an amused Frankenstein, who wrapped an arm around his waist. ”Nothing...” Frankenstein trailed off, kissing Raizel before going to help Conan with his shoes. Raizel shook his head with an amused smile and followed them out the door.

  
  


Conan was calm through the drive to the shopping center. Raizel had dropped them off, making them promise to call him when they’re ready to be picked up. However, when Conan saw the shopping centre, he suddenly gripped Frankenstein’s hand as tight as he could. Frankenstein knelt down in front of Conan, who looked at him with tears starting to gather in his eyes. ”Hey, what’s wrong Conan?” Frankenstein asked, running his thumb underneath Conan’s eyes.

“‘m scared...” Conan mumbled, rubbing his eyes furiously.

“Hey, it’s ok to be scared. Do you want to walk or be carried?” Frankenstein pulled Conan’s hand away and held onto it gently. Conan stretched both his arms out and Frankenstein picked him up. Conan was content to bury his face into Frankenstein’s neck and watch Frankenstein make sure they arrived at the shops. They decided to get the clothes and other essentials first. Frankenstein grabbed a trolley and placed Conan in the child’s seat. Conan looked at him in confusion before settling into the seat, watching multiple people pass them. Conan’s face was expressionless as people cooed at him and Frankenstein ruffled Conan’s hair, making the child pout up at Frankenstein, who laughed at the expression. 

They arrived at the clothes section and both of them stared at the clothes. "Right Conan, if you see something you like, tell me ok?” Frankenstein looked down at Conan who nodded before staring at the clothes. Frankenstein pulled out a couple of multipacks of underwear and threw them into the shopping trolley.

“Franky, I want these. ” Conan pointed to socks that had wolves on them and Frankenstein grabbed them in the right size. Shopping for clothes generally happened in that pattern until Conan wanted a specific top. It had a wolf on the front that was made out of fake fur and when Frankenstein went to put it in the basket, he was stopped by Conan making a noise of protest.”I want to hold it.” Conan held his hand out for the t-shirt and Frankenstein, with an amused smile, handed it to him. “Soft...” Conan mumbled as he felt the t-shirt. Frankenstein grabbed t-shirts and jumpers similar to that off the rack and put them in the basket. Frankenstein then saw a wolf onesie and he smiled before getting it down. ”Oh Conan...” Frankenstein called out. Conan looked up from the t-shirt and smiled when he saw the onesie that Frankenstein was holding up. Conan immediately dropped the t-shirt and held out his arms for the onesie. Frankenstein chuckled before dropping it into the awaiting arms. 

After pulling other clothes like a coat, shoes, hats, gloves, sunglasses, slippers, etc. Frankenstein led the trolley to the clothes section. He took out his phone to take a picture of Conan’s reactions to Raizel, who sent back a heart emoji and a demand to “buy Conan everything”. Frankenstein was pulled out of the messages when Conan whined to reach a wolf toy. Frankenstein grabbed it off the shelf and let Conan see it before putting it into the basket. Conan was much more excited to see the toys than the clothes and soon Frankenstein had to stop putting any more toys in the trolley, much to Conan’s disappointment. Frankenstein put a yellow blanket into the trolley. He also put a toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush and child-friendly shampoo, conditioner, shower gel and de-tangler spray in the basket. He caved in when Conan wanted some bath-friendly toys. 

“Right, do you want to get a drink before we go and pay?” Frankenstein asked Conan, who nodded. With that, Frankenstein led them both to the in-store coffee shop, getting some juice for Conan and tea for himself. He handed Conan his juice and they quietly sipped the drinks. 

“Let’s go and pay for your things.” Frankenstein put Conan in the trolley seat and they went to pay.

”Aw, he’s adorable. What’s his name?” The cashier asked Frankenstein.

”Conan.” Frankenstein answered whilst putting the clothes and toys on the conveyor belt. Conan watched, fascinated as the numbers on the till went up, whilst Frankenstein winced at the price. He made conversation with the cashier whilst Conan looked on bored. 

Soon enough, they were both finished and waving goodbye to the cashier. Frankenstein called Raizel, who soon picked them up to take them furniture shopping. However, Conan was getting tired so the adults both decided to choose furniture for him. Frankenstein was carrying a tired Conan through the shop as they were picking furniture out for the bedroom.

A/N: looks like this:

With arrangements quietly made by Raizel and the delivery workers, they were ready to get home. They put Conan in the car and made their way home. During the journey home, Conan fell asleep, and the couple lowered their voices. They got home and they put Conan on the couch to nap, not wanting him to sleep through dinner. They arranged to get a takeaway when Conan woke up, which he did an 1 hour later, stumbling into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. 

The evening passed as Conan fell asleep against Raizel, who tucked Conan into both his and Frankenstein’s bed so that they could immediately start to clear out the room Conan had. The two adults crept in later and with a quiet goodnight, they both fell asleep with Conan between the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was your opinion?
> 
> Conan means little wolf in Latin apparently and I decided I will name him that.  
> So Conan now has a family!
> 
> Oh I also can't write emotional conversations that well which is why it seemed short


	4. A Breakfast For Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a filler chapter!

When Raizel woke up, he felt a head press against his chest. Eyes closed, he pressed a kiss against the person’s forehead, making the person squirm against him. Raizel opened his eyes and saw familiar grey eyes peeking out from under messy hair of the same colour.

“Good morning.” Raizel whispered, careful not to wake up Frankenstein, who was sleeping later than usual. Conan whined sleepily as Raizel stood up, making the cold fresh air hit the bed. Conan sat up and watched as Raizel put on slippers and a dressing gown. ”Do you want your dressing gown?” Raizel asked the toddler, who grinned and nodded excitedly. Raizel handed Conan the soft blue dressing gown and Conan immediately put it on, running his hands over the material. 

“How about we go downstairs? Frankenstein seems to be asleep still.” Raizel asked Conan who looked back at Frankenstein and then he nodded at Raizel. Conan held his arms up and Rizel smiled and picked him up. Before they left the bedroom, Raizel leant down and kissed the top of Frankenstein’s head lightly. 

Conan looked at Raizel, with his head tilted in confusion. "Why did you do that Rai?” He asked, looking up at Rai. "I did it because I wanted to show him that I love him ,even if he’s asleep.” Raizel explained quietly to Conan, who seemed to understand what Raizel was saying. Conan wriggled to be put down, and when he was, he climbed on the bed and put a messy kiss in the same place Raizel did. Raizel smiled at the sight and he failed to notice Frankenstein waking up. He only knew because suddenly Conan squealed as Frankenstein grabbed him.

“Gotcha!” Frankenstein shouted and Raizel watched Frankenstein picked Conan up as he was giggling. ”Now, Conan. Do you want breakfast?” Frankenstein asked Conan, who nodded back. Frankenstein looked over at Raizel, who was staring at them both fondly. ”Hey, you okay?” Frankenstein approached him and kissed his lips softly, watching as Raizel blushed, the pink obvious against his pale skin. 

“Franky! You broke Rai!” Their staring was broken when Conan placed a hand on Frankenstein’s face. They both looked at Conan as he was pouting and wiggling to be put down, only for Conan to run to Raizel who picked him back up.

“Come on, let’s get breakfast sorted.” Raizel told Conan who cheered. “Come down when you’re ready.” With the last sentence directed to Frankenstein, Raizel left the room. Frankenstein chuckled before reaching into the wardrobe and grabbing his dressing gown, covering his bare chest and following the other two downstairs. 

Conan was in the living room watching a children’s show with a cup of water in his hands, whilst Raizel was starting breakfast. Frankenstein decided to leave Conan to the tv show and wrapped his arms around Raizel’s waist, the latter leaning back into his embrace as they both watched Raizel stir the eggs in the pan. ”Good morning” Frankenstein murmured into Raizel’s ear, placing a kiss underneath his jaw, watching with delight how Raizel shivered and blushed.

“Frankenstein, I’m cooking. And a child is a couple of meters away from us.” Raizel pointed out and Frankenstein pulled away from him with a sigh. ”Alright, you win. Do you want some tea?” Frankenstein pulled out two cups and began to make tea just the way they both like it. 

“Conan! Breakfast’s ready!” Frankenstein shouted down the hallway and then they both heard the patter of Conan running down the hallway. Frankenstein picked up Conan and placed him in the new booster seat that they got yesterday, making sure the straps were secure before placing the plate in front of Conan. With his new panda dining set, it was easier for Conan to eat without the assistance of either of the adults. The three of them ate their meals in silence, with the only noises breaking the silence being Conan’s noises as he ate and drank. 

“I was thinking of starting the adoption process soon, it can be costly though.” Frankenstein told Raizel who looked at him, then looked at Conan and then back at Frankenstein, before saying “Let’s do it.”. They both turned to stare at Conan, who noticed after a couple of seconds.

“Yeah?” Conan swallowed his mouthful before speaking. ”How would you like us to adopt you?” Frankenstein asked him. ”What’s that?” Conan asked, tilting his head slightly. ”It means that you would be able to live with us and no one can take you away. You would also be able to have our last name too.” Frankenstein explained and as he was talking about it, Conan’s eyes grew wide in excitement.

“Yes please!” He shouted, holding his arms out for Frankenstein to grab him. Frankenstein did so with a chuckle, Frankenstein quickly unbuckled the squirming toddler and he immediately put his hands on Frankenstein’s cheeks. “Thank you!” Conan kissed Frankenstein’s cheek before he demanded to be put back in the floor. The two adults watched as he did the same thing to Raizel, leaving a trail of crumbs on both their cheeks.

Raizel grabbed Conan and started to walk the way to the bathroom. ”Right, washing time for you, Conan! You’re all dirty!” Raizel told a giggling Conan, who wriggled in his hold.

“No! Don’ wanna!” Conan shouted. ”I guess you can’t wear your new clothes then.” Raizel sighed in mock sadness. ”Wait! I wanna wear my new stuff!” Conan shouted at Raizel, pouting slightly. "You need to wash then otherwise I won’t get them out for you.” Raizel told Conan who gasped and rushed upstairs, reaching the top in record time. ”Come on Raizel!” He shouted down at the adult. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Raizel rolled his eyes fondly before following the toddler upstairs. Frankenstein was watching from the kitchen door in amusement as he watched Raizel got bossed around by a toddler. 

“I’ll put the dishes away then!” Frankenstein shouted up at them, making Raizel shout a thanks down at him. Frankenstein chuckled underneath his breath before walking back to the table and clearing the mess up. 

Tomorrow, they’ll look into starting the adoption process and where Conan will go during the time Frankenstein is working at the high school. Maybe Raizel won’t mind looking after Conan in the daycare? Frankenstein thought to himself, making note to himself to talk to Raizel about potentially taking Conan to daycare and to also call Muzaka into the office to discuss Conan. 

With a satisfied smile, Frankenstein went to the other two who seemed to be playing in the bath, intent on enjoying another peaceful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the adoption process, I am going to follow America's private adoption process, cause there isn't one in the UK. Also there will probably be liberties taken so oof


	5. Letting A Child Run Around The School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conan's first day at daycare and new, familar faces!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think???

Gently unwinding from the adult occupant in bed, Frankenstein picked up Conan, who was still sleeping, who was curling into Frankenstein’s hold. Smiling softly, Frankenstein carried him to the bathroom.

Quickly adjusting his hold, Frankenstein reached over the bath to turn it on, pouring some bubble bath into the water. He placed Conan’s feet on the floor and gently tugged Conan’s thumb out of his mouth. Conan’s eyes scrunched before his fist rubbed them before blinking his tired eyes at Frankenstein.

“Do you need to go to the toilet?” Frankenstein and when Conan nodded, he grabbed the toddler step stool and helped him up there, tugging his pajamas down before Conan did his business. After this, Frankenstein tugged on Conan’s shirt, causing the toddler to frown and tiredly glare at him. "T-shirt off. Time for a quick bath.” Frankenstein told him, tugging the shirt again.

“But I’m not dirty!” Conan protested, causing Frankenstein to shush him quietly. "Oh, so I have no need for these bubbles then? That’s sad...” Frankenstein pretended to whine and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Conan look at the bath, look at him and then look down at the floor.

“I know! Franky dirty so he use bath!” Conan told him, patting Frankenstein’s arm. “Ok but only if you’re in there with me.” Frankenstein compromised and Conan pouted a little before lifting his arms up, silently agreeing to Frankenstein. Frankenstein chuckled before copying Conan and climbing in, picking up Conan and placing him in front of him. He started to wash both him and Conan, letting the child wake up fully.

“Conan, you’re going to come to school with me today but you’ll be in the daycare with the other toddlers around your age.” Frankenstein told him strictly as he was washing the shampoo out of his hair. The toddler looked at him confused “why can’t I stay with Rai?” Conan asked. “Rai is going to be going to some lawyers he knows so that we can adopt you. You’ll see him later though and you can tell him all about your day.” Frankenstein explained. Conan nodded reluctantly and allowed Frankenstein to pull the bath’s plug and rinse him off.  
Over the next hour, with breakfast on the table and everyone ready for the day, Conan was frowning and very sullen, worrying Raizel when he wouldn’t eat all of his breakfast, pushing it away after half a piece of toast. Raizel was torn between pushing the meeting with the lawyers back and staying with Conan or to just do what was scheduled. Lucky for him, Frankenstein pushed Raizel out of the door with a kiss on the cheek and a wave goodbye.

(With Rai)

  
Rai drove to the Salsa Kitchen where he was going to meet Mr. Pringlés and Mr. Ru to discuss the adoption process. Rai doesn’t know exactly how he met the two men, he just knows that one day they appeared and they’ve been ‘friends’ ever since. He and Frankenstein even went on a double date with them but.. Rai internally shuddered, never again they vowed. The receptionist led him to the meeting room where he saw the two lawyers sitting really close together. “Hello you two, thank you for your help.” Rai shook their hands and sat down which prompted the other two to do the same.

“It’s no problem Raizel.” Mr. Pringlés, a large muscular man with black hair and a matching moustache, sat across him in a blazer, trousers and unbuttoned shirt that looked like it was going to burst at the seams, began their meeting and let Raizel explain about Conan and how they met, and both his and Frankenstein’s wish to adopt Conan.

“Well, it’s a bit of a struggle because we don’t know his birth parents but I think because it is extenuating circumstances, the judge might be willing to sign parental rights to you.” Mr. Ru explained, a man of similar stature to Mr. Pringlés, but with silver hair and a scar peeking out on his chest. 

“That’s good because Conan seems to show signs of social anxiety and I don’t want him to go to a new family who won’t deal with him properly.” Rai told them firmly, making his friends look at each other in amused glances. “Of course, we will do the best we can to let you adopt.” The lawyers stated and Raizel felt a weight fall off his shoulders. "Thank you.” He stood up and shook their hands. He then left the building and went home, letting decorators in to decorate Conan’s room.

(With Frankenstein and Conan)

After Raizel left, Frankenstein turned to the kitchen where a sullen Conan was sitting there frowning at the food. ”Come on Conan, let’s get your shoes on!” He called the toddler but Conan stubbornly sat there. "Come on Conan!” Frankenstein called again and when Conan wouldn’t listen, Frankenstein walked towards him with his shoes. "What’s wrong, Conan?” He knelt down by Conan and put his shoes on his feet. The toddler remained quiet and Frankenstein was beginning to get concerned. He carried the child off the chair but before he could put Conan down, Conan lifted his feet towards his body.

“What? Conan?” Frankenstein tried to put him down again but Conan whimpered and held onto him more tightly. Frankenstein looked down at Conan and saw the scared look in his eyes. "Ok, ok, I will carry you but you have to sit in your own seat in the car, ok?” Frankenstein told Conan, who relaxed slightly, letting Frankenstein carry him and buckle him into the car.

Frankenstein played some music whilst watching Conan throw the mirror, the child was staring out the window, with a sad and resigned look on his face. Frankenstein frowned and drove the rest of the way to school. When they arrived at the school, Frankenstein unbuckled Conan and lifted him up, letting the toddler take in the new environment. 

As they walked to the office, the high school students stared at Conan, making him bury his face in Frankenstein’s neck. Conan didn’t like the stared as they made him feel weird. They were going to the office where Muzaka would be waiting to meet Conan and then Frankenstein would let Conan settle into the daycare for the day. 

Frankenstein opened the door with his free arm and walked to his desk, putting Conan on his lap. Conan nuzzled against Frankenstein’s chest and sighed in contentment. “Are you going to tell me what's wrong?” He felt the child shake his head against his neck. Frankenstein sighed and then looked up when he heard a knock on the door. “Come in.” Frankenstein called out and Conan tensed slightly, wary of newcomers. 

Conan and Frankenstein turned to look at the person who entered the room. He had long, white hair and it was held back by a hairband. His muscular body was emphasized by the tight t-shirt he wore. “Muzaka, I thought I told you to wear looser t-shirts in the school.” Frankenstein clicked his tongue and Muzaka chuckled.

“Still a stuck in the mud, are we Frankenstein?” Muzaka seemed to finally notice the boy clinging to Frankenstein’s neck, “Oh, who’s this?” Muzaka asked Frankenstein. “This is my son Conan, we are in the process of adopting him.” Frankenstein explained, eyes looking down fondly at Conan.

“Is he the new kid, I’m here to look after?” Muzaka asked, waving at Conan, who took one look at him and looked away, still holding onto Frankenstein. “Yes he is. Conan are you not going to say hello?” Frankenstein gently shook the child, who shook his head. Frankenstein sighed and turned back to Muzaka. “Sorry about this, he’s been clingy all day.” Frankenstein explained.

“No problem, is it alright to take him?” Muzaka asked and when Frankenstein nodded, he reached over to take Conan. When he felt other hands grab him, Conan whimpered, holding to Frankenstein even more tightly than he was before. “Conan?” Frankenstein and Muzaka looked at the child in shock. Frankenstein gently made Conan look at him. “Conan, remember what we talked about this morning?” At Conan's nod, he continued, “Muzaka is going to look after you while I work and then you’ll see me later. Ok? Be a good boy for me.” With that, Conan’s eyes turned blank and he didn’t protest when Muzaka took him. Frankenstein watched them go, watching Conan’s eyes stare at him before the door shut, leaving a worried father behind.  
Conan was scared but he couldn’t show it. Franky left him with this...large, scary man. But Frankenstein told him to be a good boy and to go with them. So Conan did. The man called Muzaka, led him down stairs and multiple hallways, to a bright room. Muzaka opened the door and pushed Conan inside. 

“This is the daycare, the books are in the bookshelf, and this is your cubby, your own toys and food will go there.” Muzaka gave him a tour of the daycare and Conan took one look before grabbing a random book off the bookshelf and sat himself into a corner. Muzaka left him be because he heard a knock on the door.

“Oh Gejutel, please come in. Hello Seira and Regis.” Muzaka cheerfully waved to the two toddlers who said hello before stopping to stare at Conan, who stared at them blankly. “Who are you?” Regis asked. Conan stared at him before turning his attention back at the book. The other toddler huffed before grabbing a book from his cubby and sat as far away from Conan that he could get. Seira nodded at him politely before following Regis. 

Over the next 10 minutes or so, more children called Rael, Raskreia and Karias came in and stared at Conan before going off to do their own things. Muzaka clapped, grabbing the children’s attention. “We have a new friend with us today. His name is Conan and he is 3 years old.” Muzaka introduced Conan, who stared down at his feet and the other children looked at him with curiosity before their attention was called again by Muzaka “All right guys how about we start drawing for our parents today?”. The other children shouted in excitement and Conan flinched as they all ran towards the table.

Muzaka grabbed another chair for Conan, between Rael and Regis. Regis took one look at Conan before turning away whereas Rael held out a piece of paper and pencil for Conan to grab. Conan took it shyly and stared at his paper before he attempted to draw the house, Rai and Franky. He budged Rael, who turned to him. “Yes Conan?” Rael asked, interested in the silver haired boy. Conan pointed at the colours that Rael was holding hostage. “Oh, you want to share? Ok.” Rael put the colours in between them. Unknowingly to them, Muzaka was watching with a smile on his face. 

When Conan was done with his drawing, he wanted to give it to Frankenstein as an apology gift. The other children were playing with Muzaka, well Muzaka was lying on the ground whereas the children were climbing all over him. With Muzaka distracted, Conan decided to open the door himself and visit Frankenstein himself. How hard could it be? Conan thought to himself....

  
...It turns out that it’s hard. Conan was lost in the school. He had tried to remember the way to the office but had forgotten the turnings. Conan decided to knock on the closest door to him. When he did knock, two teenagers, one with long purple hair and one with black hair nearly crashed into him.

“Is that a child?” The black haired boy asked his friend. The boy with purple hair knelt down in front of Conan. “Hey there, what’s your name?” He asked, his friend silently watching them interact.

“C-Conan.” Conan whispered to the other. “That’s a cool name, mine is Takeo and the boy behind me is called Tao. Are you lost, Conan?” With a nod from Conan, Takeo stood up and picked Conan up too, who curled into him.

“Where’s Franky?” Conan muttered, eyes filling up with tears. “Franky? Hey Tao, Do we know anyone called Frank?” Takeo turned to Tao who thought for a minute before shaking his head. “Could you mean Frankenstein, Conan? As in Chairman Frankenstein?” Tao asked the toddler.

Conan’s eyes lit up as he looked around for the man. “Yes! Where is he?” Conan asked when he couldn’t find him. “We’ll take him to you now.” Takeo promised and the two of them walked the correct way back to the office. “Are you his son then Conan?” Tao asked and Conan nodded at him. The three of them reached the office a couple of minutes later and Tao knocked on the door. “Come in.” Conan looked up excitedly at hearing Frankenstein’s voice. “Yahoo Chairman, We have a visitor for you ~ ” At this, Takeo followed Tao into the office. “Who?.... Conan?” Frankenstein saw a blur of silver hair run towards him and he looked down and saw his child hugging his leg.

“Conan, what are you doing here? Where’s Muzaka?” Tao and Takeo watched as Frankenstein fretted over Conan whilst on call to Muzaka to explain that Conan was found. “Where did you find him?” Frankenstein asked Takeo. “We found him outside our classroom, he was holding this as well.” Takeo handed Frankenstein the drawing and Conan looked at the paper before pointing to the Frankenstein figure. “It’s you!” Conan told him excitedly. Frankenstein smiled and he heard a chuckle coming from Tao, making him blush and clear his throat

“Right you two, isn’t it time for you two to go back to your classroom?” The two students took the hint and walked to the door. “Bye Conan!” At this, Conan looked up and when he saw them leaving, he ran to them, holding onto their hands. “Don’t go! Please!” Conan shouted. The older three looked down at him in shock.

“Conan, they need to go and do some work.” Frankenstein walked towards Conan, who shook his head at that and turned to Frankenstein, still holding onto their hands. “Please Franky! Let them stay.” Conan pleaded, even bringing some puppy eyes and that was when Frankenstein knew he was screwed. “Alright Conan.. You two can stay, just let me write a note for your teachers. Then one of you can run off and collect both of your work. We will not make a habit of this, do you hear?” Frankenstein told the other two and both Tao and Conan cheered.

The day was full of Conan playing various games with everyone, except for an hour at lunch where Conan fell asleep for 2 hours, which allowed the boys to catch up with their work before he inevitably woke up and demanded they played with him again. Frankenstein watched them sometimes, seeing Conan open up quickly to these two warmed his heart. Frankenstein looked down at his watch, noticing it was past the final bell. “Do you two want a lift home?” It had begun to rain and it wouldn’t be fair to the students to let them walk in the rain, especially when they had a habit of forgetting their umbrellas. 

Oh, is it that time already? Thank you Chairman.” Takeo and Tao began to tidy up the office, Conan coming to help as well. After they were done, Conan lifted his arms up to Tao, who picked him up and they all went to the car. 

After they had dropped the students off to their respective homes, they went home, where a warm meal was waiting for them, courtesy of Rai ordering takeout. Conan was falling asleep so Rai picked him up and began to get him dressed in his pajamas before tucking him into Rai’s bed. When he was fast asleep, Rai went back downstairs and sat down next to Frankenstein on the sofa.

“How was he?” Rai asked and he felt Frankenstein sigh. “Not good, he didn’t want to leave my side and then he got lost in the school. Takeo and Tao found him and then Conan didn’t want them to leave so they stayed in my office all day.” Frankenstein summarized. "Should we get him seen by a doctor? He could have a disorder.” Rai worried and Frankenstein agreed.

Frankenstein grabbed Raizel’s chin and gently kissed Raizel. “Come on, let's go to bed.” Frankenstein suggested and pulled Raizel up from the sofa. They both quietly got dressed so they wouldn’t wake up Conan and before they knew it, they were lying in bed. “I love you” They both whispered to each other before they interlocked their hands over Conan’s body and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just shameless fluff
> 
> Also do you want more Rael and Conan????
> 
> Also what about Takeo and Tao??????????


	6. Making New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is just fluff, i will probably be building up to the angst soon

Keeping to the same routine as yesterday, Frankenstein woke Conan up and dressed him for the day. Conan was still upset over yesterday so Frankenstein decided to let him cling a bit more than usual. He set a plate of eggs and toast down in front of Conan who began to quietly eat.

Frankenstein was focused on making his and Rai’s breakfast before his husband came downstairs. They were having guests over which meant that Rai would have to go shopping for more things that they’ll need. When he turned around, he saw that Conan was frowning at his food. “What’s wrong Conan? Do you not like it?” Frankenstein asked and Conan shook his head, pushing the plate even further away.

“You didn’t eat much, are you still hungry?” He asked, eyeing the plate that only had a few mouthfuls eaten from it. “...No” Conan whispered and Frankenstein knelt down in front of him. “Are you nervous about going to the daycare?” Frankenstein asked, carding a hand through Conan’s hair. “...Yeah” Conan confessed, going to the daycare with all the loud children is terrifying to the toddler who has spent the whole of his life in solitude.

“Would you like it better if Takeo and Tao were there?” Frankenstein asked the nervous toddler, who looked up at Frankenstein with apprehensiveness. “Is that allowed?” He whispered. “If it would make it easier for you. I’m sure they would do it.” Frankenstein mentally noted to call Tao and Takeo into his office as soon as they arrived. The toddler nodded and held out his arms, making Frankenstein pick him up.

“How about you go and wake up Rai? He could sleep for a century if we left him alone.” Frankenstein smiled softly as Conan wriggled and ran upstairs as soon as Frankenstein put him down. 

“Rai! Rai! Get up!” Conan shouted as he ran into the bedroom. Raizel grunted as he felt Conan crawl onto him. “Let me sleep” He groaned, burying his head into the pillows. The toddler paused before tugging his hair. “C’mon Rai! I need to go!” Conan whined and Rai grunted as he took Conan’s hand out of his hair. “Fine! I’m up! I’m up!” Rai slowly sat up and Conan turned to face him before tackling him into a hug. Rai turned to the door as he heard a deep chuckle. “Did you put him up to this?” Rai glared tiredly at Frankenstein, who walked in and kissed the top of his head. “Morning darling.” He whispered into his ear and Rai blushed as he was handing him the coffee. Conan looked between the both of them and shrugged before leaving the room, focusing on putting toys in his bag for nursery. As the toddler was leaving, Raizel frowned after him. “Is he ok?” He asked Frankenstein. “It seems that he is anxious about nursery today, probably because he’s never been in that type of environment before.” Frankenstein shared his thoughts and they both sat in companionable silence. “Do you think we should get him some therapy? Or take him to a doctor?” Raizel bit his lip, staring down at his coffee. “If it gets worse than we will, at the moment we’ll make sure that he is as comfortable as he can be.” Frankenstein gently cupped the side of Raizel’s head before pressing another kiss on there. “Now, just make sure the house is tidy, Rael and Rajak are staying over again.” Frankenstein told him. “Ragar is on another business trip?” Raizel never agreed with his friend’s workaholic tendencies. “Yep, so we just need to make sure that the bedroom is tidy and that there are dairy free products for Rael. I’ll explain to Conan on the way to school, it might get him excited.” Frankenstein quietly left the bedroom and Raizel rolled his eyes fondly, he’s sure Conan won’t be the only excited.

When Frankenstein was coming down the stairs, Conan was sitting on the bottom of the stairs, frowning as he was struggling to put his shoes on. Frankenstein knelt down in front of him and gently batted his hands away from the shoes. “I’ll do it for you Conan.” Frankenstein watched through his hair as Conan frowned and looked away from the shoes, instead staring at the wall. “Conan, we’re going to have guests over for the next couple of days.” Frankenstein began to explain and Conan glanced back at him and then back at the wall, feigning disinterest. “They’re called Rael and Rajak, Rael is your age and Rajak studies at the high school.” At Rael’s name, Conan glanced back at him. “Rael is staying over?” Conan whispered and Frankenstein nodded, smiling to himself. “Is that alright with you?” He asked. “Yeah, Rael is nice.” Conan noticed that Frankenstein was done with his shoes so he grabbed his bag and held his arms up. “Is he your friend?” He felt Conan nod against his shoulder. “ That’s great. Shall we head there?” Conan tensed slightly before nodding slightly. “Rai, we’re going now, see you later! Love you!” Frankenstein shouted up the stairs and he heard Raizel loudly talk down from the bedroom. With the farewell, the duo left to head to the school.

When they arrived at the school, Frankenstein offered to carry Conan, which the toddler accepted readily. The high school students moved out of Frankenstein’s way and they all waved at Conan, who hid from their gaze. Frankenstein stopped at Takeo and Tao’s classroom to talk to the teacher. “Ah Mr. Park, can you please let Takeo and Tao know that they are to come to my office as soon as possible?” Frankenstein smiled politely at Mr. Park who nodded seriously. “Of course Chairman Lee.” With that, Frankenstein left and headed to the daycare. Muzaka was already there, getting the daycare ready for the children. “Hello Muzaka. Conan is here for daycare.” Frankenstein stopped outside the door and Muzaka looked up from the table. “Ah, hello Conan. Would you like to come in?” Muzaka asked the anxious child who whined sadly, holding onto Frankenstein tighter. “Conan, if you go with Muzaka, I may have a surprise for you later and you will also be able to hang out with Rael, you’d like that wouldn’t you?” Frankenstein pulled Conan away from him slightly and Conan stared at him dejectedly. Conan sighed before holding out his arms for Muzaka to take him. “Come and see your new cubby Conan! It even has your name on it!” Muzaka showed Conan the cubby with his name on, getting Conan distracted enough that he wouldn’t notice Frankenstein leaving. 

He’s ok, with Muzaka now. Frankenstein texted Raizel as he walked to the office, expertly avoiding teachers and students alike. As he neared the office he saw Takeo and Tao waiting patiently outside the door. “Ah come in you two. I have something to ask of you.” He held the door open for the two students and they thanked him quietly. “What is it, Chairman Lee? Is it to do with Conan?” Tao asked, standing patiently with Takeo but his voice trembled slightly with concern. “It is to do with Conan ” with their confused faces, Frankenstein explained “it seems that he struggles with social anxiety, he didn’t want to go to daycare and he stays silent with anyone except my husband, myself, you two and a child from daycare. So I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind helping out at the daycare and maybe on some days off, if it is needed. I will pay you of course.”. Frankenstein watched as the boys processed the information and turned to each other, holding a silent conversation with each other. They both turned to face Frankenstein and agreed readily. They spent the next half hour, making arrangements for the two of them. Frankenstein got their numbers and vice versa. “You better not pass my number around.” Frankenstein sternly told Tao, who gulped nervously. “Of course not Chairman Lee.” With that business sorted, the boys headed to their lessons and Frankenstein dealt with the stack of paperwork sitting next to him. 

“That was so cool of Chairman Lee, don’t you think?” Tao asked Takeo, who nodded silently. “Come on Takeo, aren’t you the slightest bit excited to look after Conan and get paid for it?” Tao teased, slinging his arm around Takeo’s shoulder, making Takeo lean down to Tao’s level. “Alright, you got me. I’m excited.” Takeo grumbled and Tao laughed, letting go of Takeo and they both got their stuff ready for a morning of learning.   
At lunch, the boys both made their way to the daycare room. When they got to the window, they saw Conan sitting by himself reading a book and a blonde child sat next to him, drawing. The daycare worker was setting up the table ready for the children’s lunch. The two teens knocked on the door and Muzaka looked up at them. “Ah, you must be the two students Frankenstein told me about?”. “Yes sir, I am Takeo and this is Tao.” Takeo gestured to Tao and Muzaka laughed before clapping a hand onto their shoulders. “It’s ok kids, call me Muzaka.” With adult introductions sorted, Muzaka allowed them to come in. “Hey kids! We have two new people with us today, so how about we go around and introduce ourselves to Tao and Takeo.” Muzaka clapped his hands and the children walked into a straight line, Conan coming after the blonde child dragged him too. Every child introduced themselves and told Tao and Takeo their age, leaving Conan and his friend as the last people to introduce themselves.

“I am Rael! I am 3 and this is my friend Conan!” The blonde child, Rael, told them excitedly, making Tao and Takeo smile at him. “Conan, would you like to introduce yourself?” Muzaka asked gently. Tao and Takeo watched as Conan shook his head before looking down at the floor. Muzaka sighed before patting Conan’s head “it’s alright you can take your time.” 

“Conan, don’t you remember us?” Tao knelt down and fake-cried and the rest of the people in the room watched as Conan looked up. Conan walked to Tao and put his hand on his head. “Are you Tao?” Conan asked and Tao watched as Conan began to recognize him. When he did, Conan hugged Tao and started babbling excitedly, much to Muzaka’s amazement. “Hey Conan, where’s my hug?” Takeo knelt down and held his arms out and Conan looked at him before barreling into his arms. “Takeo!” Conan shouted and Takeo stood up, holding Conan in his arms. “Hey there Conan, I guess you’re happy to see us then?” Takeo chuckled, brushing Conan’s hair out of his eyes. 

“I guess Chairman Lee was right about you two being great for Conan.” Muzaka remarked to Tao, who had been putting his and Takeo’s stuff away. “He’s a good kid. He’s just awfully shy. We had a riot looking after him for Chairman Lee yesterday.” Tao told Muzaka, who watched how the rest of the room got over this new development, apart from Rael who was holding onto Takeo’s leg. “Maybe you two can get along with Rael too. He seemed to like Conan so much yesterday that his brother was asking about him today.” Muzaka told Tao. “Brother? Hmm now that I think about it, I have someone in my class that looks similar to Rael. I think his name is… Rajak?” Tao could see the similarities between Rael and Rajak, who mostly stuck to himself. “Yeah Rajak is a good kid. And Rael loves him too.” Muzaka paused before clapping his hands again “right kids! How about we get our lunches and show Takeo and Tao how nicely we eat?” The children all rushed off towards the cubbies whilst Takeo put Conan down and Rael pulled the other toddler to his cubby. 

“Come sit by us!” Rael shouted at the two high school students who did what they were told to and pulled their own lunches out. Takeo helped different children open their packets whilst Tao was having a conversation with Conan and Rael about what they did. “Rael is going to stay with us for a couple of days, Franky said!” Conan told Tao excitedly and Tao smiled at Conan before saying “that’s great! You guys are having a sleepover!”. Conan turned to Tao, sipping his drink before putting it down. “What’s a sleepover?” He asked. “It’s when your friends stay over at your house and you can play games and eat junk food. Me and Takeo do them all the time”!” Tao explained excitedly. Conan and Rael looked at each other before smiling slightly and hugging each other. “Alright before you guys hug, how about you wipe your hands first?” Muzaka butted in, handing over a wipe to the children who obediently did as he suggested before putting it down and hugging each other. Tao cooed internally before Muzaka cleared his throat. Takeo watched as Tao blushed slightly before going back to help the girls by tying their hair back. 

Takeo and Tao ate their lunches with the children, who asked what the different foods and drinks were. After refusing to let the children try the energy drinks, the boys put them away. “Alright, who wants to help me clean the table?” Muzaka asked and most of the children held their hands up, the only ones who didn’t were Conan, Regis and Raskreia. “Regis and Raskreia can you wipe the tables down and Conan please may you pick up any stray wrappers and place them in the bins. The rest of you, wait patiently and Takeo and Tao will set up your sleeping mats.” With that, every child did what they were told to do and Takeo and Tao were shown the sleeping room. “We give them their own space and most of them have their own toys.” Muzaka explained where the children’s sleeping mats go. “Right, would you guys like to wait until Conan falls asleep? He might want to fall asleep with you guys around and I can always write a note.” Muzaka asked and the two students nodded. “Great job you three! Who’s ready to nap?” The children walked sluggishly over to the sleeping room. 

Takeo and Tao nodded to Muzaka before walking over to Conan who was blinking tiredly at the door. “Conan.” The two boys knelt in front of the toddler who just blinked at them. “We’ll be going soon.” Tao started and Conan whined before hugging Tao. “Don’t go.” He whispered. “We aren’t going to, yet, but if you have a nap, we will be back probably just after you wake up. I bet you’re tired.” Takeo interjected, rubbing a hand up and down Conan’s back. Tao felt Conan nod and the students both guided Conan over to his sleeping mat that already had Conan’s toy and blanket waiting for him. Conan sat on his mat whilst the other two were getting comfortable. Conan laid his head on Takeo’s thigh and Takeo began to gently run his finger down from Conan’s forehead to the tip of his nose, whilst Tao was tucking Conan in and making sure that he’s secure. 10 minutes later, Conan had fallen asleep and the high schoolers and Muzaka crept outside the nap room and Muzaka quietly wrote a note before handing it to the students who silently waved goodbye. 

When they were out of the classroom Tao burst out into quiet chuckles. “Conan was so cute! Did you see how he fell asleep? Also, you’d make a good housewife.” Tao remarked and Takeo blushed before gently shoving Tao and walking quickly down to their classroom. “Yeah yeah, c’mon we don’t want to be late. We have Dr Aris.” The two boys shivered at their teacher’s name. She was just creepy. 

When it came to the end of the day, Frankenstein heard a knock on the door. “Come in!” He shouted and Rajak peeked through the doorway. “Are you ready?” He asked, checking his nails as though they have done this a thousand times before, which wouldn’t be an exact lie. Rajak and Rael’s father, Ragar Kertia, is the CEO of Noble, an international phone company, and it means that he is on far more business trips than a normal boss. Since Rajak and Rael’s mother died, Frankenstein and Raizel offered to have Rael and Rajak over for a couple of nights, so that Rael could be looked after by a capable adult and Rajak wouldn’t have to look after his little brother and be able to hang out with teenagers. 

“Come on, I need to pick up Conan as well as Rael.” Hearing Conan’s name, Rajak looked at Frankenstein with confusion. “I’m surprised the rumor mill hasn’t alerted you yet of my son.” Rajak blushed and mumbled “I don't pay attention to that sort of thing”. Frankenstein chuckled and clapped his back before continuing to walk the familiar path to the daycare. When they got there, they saw Muzaka and Tao getting all the children’s coats on and opening the outside playground for them. “Hey there Rajak, your brother’s outside.” Muzaka noticed the two first and Tao looked up and smiled at Rajak, who blushed at the sudden attention. “Hey there Chairman! Takeo and Conan are in the sleeping room.” Tao explained and Frankenstein crept into the room. He saw Takeo sitting there, quietly reading a book aloud and his legs stretched out, where Conan was sleeping. 

“Is he ok?” Frankenstein’s sudden voice startled Takeo, who quickly recovered. “I was called in a bit earlier than Tao because Conan woke up crying and he couldn’t calm down. He fell asleep again though and I think it has been about 2 or 3 hours?” Takeo quickly explained and Frankenstein nodded. “Thanks Takeo.” Takeo nodded and began to gently shake Conan awake. “Hey Conan, look who’s here.” Takeo whispered and Frankenstein sat in front of them as he waited for Conan to wake up. 

Conan rubbed his eyes and opened them, blinking a few times to make the world come into focus. “Franky!” Conan wriggled off of Takeo’s lap and ran towards Frankenstein, who caught him. “Hey Conan. Are you ready to go home with me, Rael and Rajak?” Frankenstein asked him, gently combing his fingers through Conan’s messy hair. “Yeah, are they still coming over?” Conan asked, letting Frankenstein tidy him up. “Yep, do you want to go and find Rael? They’re outside so you’ll have to get your coat on first.” As Frankenstein pulled away from Conan, the toddler ran out towards Tao and they could hear Conan shriek with laughter as Tao, presumably, started to tickle him.

“Thank you Takeo. Were you bored looking after him?” Frankenstein turned to the student. “No Sir. In fact it gave me some time to start reading the book assigned for English class. And he seemed to like me reading aloud to him.” Takeo shrugged, blushing slightly as he helped to tidy the sleeping mats away. They walked into the main area where Tao was waiting for Takeo with his things. “Right, Takeo and I have to study. Rajak!” He directed the last bit to the other teen who was outside. “Give me your number and you, Takeo and I will hang out soon, ok?” Frankenstein watched as Rajak rushed over to Tao and traded numbers with him. The two teens waved goodbye to the children and then disappeared from their view. 

“Right Rael and Conan, do you have all of your things?” Frankenstein called the toddlers over and they checked their things before nodding. “Great. Rael, remember hold onto Rajak's hand and Conan, do you want to hold my hand?” Frankenstein asked and Conan nodded and Frankenstein leant down a lot, startling a laugh out of the Kertia brothers. Frankenstein mock glared at them and they all began to walk to the car, the two older ones starting up a conversation. They soon arrived at the car and they placed the children into their car seats, making sure that they were securely in before heading into the car themselves. Rajak took the aux cord and started to play music from his playlist, being careful to avoid the explicit songs so that the children don’t pick up on the language. 

Arriving at the house was a loud affair as both of the children were excited to see Rai, who had opened the door. Rai had to stumble to gain his balance as the children barreled into his legs. “Hello Rael and Conan, would you two like to put your stuff in the bedroom?” The toddlers nodded and ran up the stairs, leaving Rai chuckling before Frankenstein kissed him at the door. “Good evening darling.” Frankenstein pulled away, smirking at being able to catch his husband off guard. “Good evening Frankenstein and good evening Rajak. I trust your studies are going well?” Raizel turned to the teenager, standing awkwardly in the doorway. “Hello Raizel, they are good. I was in the top three in my class on the last 5 tests.” Rajak told him defensively. “That is great, I am proud of you. Are you making friends though?” Raizel asked as he made a cup of tea. “I have made a new friend or two today.” Rajak told Raizel as he accepted the cup of tea. “That is great, what are their names?” Raizel always made a point to ask Rajak about himself otherwise the poor teen would isolate himself. “They are called Tao and Takeo.” Rajak smiled, already comfortable in the house. “That’s great. I found some more dairy free things for Rael and I also picked up some Jaffa cakes for you as well.” Raizel pushed the Jaffa cakes towards Rajak, who took a couple happily. “Do you have anything you need to do or do you want to go and watch television?” Frankenstein asked the teen. “Luckily for me, I don’t have anything to do for the next week so I can relax.” Rajak smiled and he stretched before taking his tea and Jaffa cakes into the living room. 

“I do feel bad for that child.” Frankenstein remarked, this is the closest thing to him being relaxed that Frankenstein had seen in awhile. “If it wasn’t for us, I doubt he'd be able to relax.” Raizel remarked and the two of them sat and sighed. Sometimes Frankenstein wants to say screw it and adopt the two brothers. Instead, all he can do for now is make sure that they are properly looked after and are able to be the children that they actually are. 

“Are your mothering instincts going off again?” Frankenstein would never admit he was startled when Rajak suddenly spoke next to him. Frankenstein turned and half heartedly glared at Rajak, who smirked and sat next to him. “I am grateful that you do this you know. And I can bet that Rael does too. He sees more of you than his own dad.” Rajak looked down at his feet before sighing. “Dad’s probably grateful too.” Frankenstein froze, Ragar is never usually mentioned in the house. “Yeah, I bet he is.” Frankenstein coldly stated and he turned to Rajak. “Look, your father should be here to look after but because he isn’t I am going to make sure that your teenage years are as normal as they can be and that includes going to parties and drinking.” Frankenstein ruffled Rajak’s hair and he began to cook the meal for them. 

Raizel helped Frankenstein cook the dinner whilst Rajak played with the toddlers upstairs until it was time for dinner. The toddlers began to fall asleep at dinner, their heads narrowly missing their plates if Rajak and Rai didn’t catch them in time. Rael and Conan were sent off to bed and Frankenstein washed the dishes whilst the other two were helping the toddlers into bed. Soon, the three older ones sat in front of the television and put on a film to watch. Rajak nodded off on the armchair and instead of moving him to the bed, they grabbed his duvet and pillow and made sure he was comfortable before going off to bed themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if theres anything you want to have in this fic!


	7. Tragedy Struck - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this is so short >_< I had a different way i was going to do this chapter but I had writers block so i thought ill do a part 2, that focuses more on Conan's side?

Frankenstein doesn’t know how this happened, Raizel was crying on the sofa with the police opposite them. Tao, Takeo and Rajak, who was also holding a panicking Rael, were looking lost. Conan had gone missing, and no one knew where he could possibly be. Frankenstein only found out from Muzaka who said that Rael told him that Conan went off with a short woman with long, red hair and an old guy who called himself Dr. Crombel. From there, Frankenstein scoured the CCTV cameras whilst on the phone to the police. Raizel had come from an adoption meeting with Mr. Ru and Mr. Pringlés who were going to finalize the adoption soon. Frankenstein held Raizel close to him when he came running into the office and Rajak, Tao and Takeo soon followed behind, Rajak leading them as he noticed the police and Raizel coming in.

“Chairman Lee, is Conan ok?” Tao asked, holding onto Takeo’s sleeve as his eyes searched the room for the toddler. Takeo was holding onto Tao and Rajak, his posture showing calmness but his eyes showing flashes of concern. Frankenstein gently moved them to the sofa and sat opposite them, his shoulders drooping in defeat. “It seems that Conan has been kidnapped.” 

There was immediate uproar after that as the news was processed by the teens. Tao and Rajak stood up, anger making them raise their voices. Takeo was holding onto them, making sure they didn’t do anything rash and stupid, but you can also see his fingers twitching as he wanted to run to find Conan, who was sure to be terrified without familiar people around him. Everything went quiet when there was a knock on the door. It was Muzaka who was carrying Rael. “Rael!” Rajak shouted as he rushed to hold his little brother, who was shaking slightly. “Rajak, where is Conan?” They all heard Rael ask and Rajak sat down with him, holding onto him closely.

“Rael, did you see the people that Conan walked with?” Frankenstein gently patted his back, watching Rael glance up at him with tears in his eyes. “There was a lady with red hair and yellow eyes, and the man had grey hair. He called himself Dr Crombel.” Rael told Frankenstein, who heard the police mutter into their radios and write down the descriptions Rael said. Tao and Takeo were comforting Rael, who had begun to cry. 

Frankenstein stood up and walked with Raizel and Muzaka over to the police. “We’ve sent out a Child Rescue Alert and it means that Conan’s latest picture will be sent out through all media channels, hopefully your son will be found soon.” The police gave them contact details and went off to investigate, leaving the adults and teenagers in the room. Frankenstein sighed as the uncomfortable silence grew. “Right, all we can do is let the police do their work and not get in the way. Let’s all go home and rest, if the police contact me, I will let you all know.” Frankenstein told the room and they all left quietly, lost in thought. Frankenstein walked over to Raizl, who was staring out of the window, lost in thought. “Come on Rai, we must take Rajak and Rael back to ours.” Frankenstein gently led Raizel out of the room and locked up before gently holding his hand. “He will be found soon, do not worry.” Frankenstein soothed both Rai and himself, brushing the locks out of Raizel’s face, letting him see his red eyes that were glistening with tears. “Do you trust me?” At Frankenstein’s question, Raizel’s eyes looked up at him in shock. “Of course I do! Why would you ask me that?” Raziel reassured him, firmly squeezing his hands and letting Frankenstein pull him close. “Good because you should trust me when I say that he will be found. They have a name and a unique description for the both of them. Our son will be found.” As Frankenstein was telling Rai this, he began to softly cry into Frankenstein’s shoulder. 

Frankenstein can only hope, that Conan was found sooner than he hoped.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh? Were you not taught to be respectful to the scientists? We were the ones who took you in and protected you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is Conan's POV of being taken, ill probably skip a few weeks ahead and have them find Conan. I don't know yet.

Conan was scared, he doesn’t even think that he’s ever been this scared before, even when M-24 and him ran away from the Union and were on the streets for days before Raizel and Frankenstein found and took him in. 

That day in the nursery, whilst he and Rael were playing outside, they were approached by two strangers, well to Rael they were strangers but Conan knew them. They were the scientists who were infamous in the Union for running inhumane experiments on their test subject, Dr Crombel and Dr Aris. Conan flinched when they saw him there playing with Rael, and he told Rael to go and get Muzaka. 

“Hello there M-21, long time no see.” Dr Crombel knelt in front of him and ruffled his hair, the act making Conan’s stomach churn in disgust and fear. “M-21, you are to come with us.” Dr Aris said, looking disinterestedly at her nails. “I cannot, Sir and Madam.” Conan mumbled at them, gaze fixed onto the dirt in front of his feet. “Oh? Were you not taught to be respectful to the scientists? We were the ones who took you in and protected you until you and M-24 escaped. That was very rude of you two by the way, although we apprehended M-24 just after he escaped, in a nearby warehouse. But you… you took a while for us to find but here you are. You also go by another name now, don’t you? What was it again?” Dr Crombel waited for an answer but the man never was known for his patience and less than a minute later, Conan felt pain blossom in his left cheek.

Conan cried out and fell to the floor, hands flying up to rub his tender cheek. His eyes filled with tears and he bit his lip, trying to keep them at bay. “Oh look, the baby is crying. Here’s the deal brat, you are going to come with us and not cause a fuss. You missed out on a lot of modifications since you've been gone which has put us behind on our research. You will not kick up any fuss to anyone. Understood?” Dr Aris sneered at Conan, bending down and invading his vision so that he can only see the female scientist. After Conan’s nod, Dr Aris dragged him up by his arm and together, along with Dr Crombel, the three of them left the preschool. Conan couldn’t afford to look back at the school where he had begun to build his new life. He will miss his friends, Raizel and Frankenstein. But maybe this is his life, with the scientists, never seeing the outside world again.

Dejectedly, Conan climbed into the back of Dr Crombel’s car, the slam of the car door making the toddler flinch. The two adults climb into the car and Conan allows himself one final look at the school, which slowly grows smaller as the car puts more distance between the three and the school. Conan turned back around, stifling the tears that were threatening to fall, if there was one thing that he won’t do is allow the scientists the satisfaction of letting them see him cry. He heard the adults laugh at the sight of him and he ignored them, focusing on the feeling of hopelessness growing in his chest.

When they arrived at a seemingly abandoned building, Conan was once again dragged out and marched towards the elevator, where they descended multiple levels and entered a loud, white room, the harsh lights making the toddler shut his eyes as he adjusted his vision. Before his eyes could properly adjust, he felt a large hand push him to the floor, making all of the activity stop. Conan felt multiple eyes staring at him, making his skin crawl and the bad feeling in his stomach get amplified by the excitement in the scientist’s eyes. “We have found M-21, the experiments can resume properly.” When Dr Crombel announced the news in his booming voice, the whole room cheered as their experiment was back. 

Before Conan could realize what was going on, a scientist grabbed him and took him to the decontamination room. The scientist took off Conan’s clothes and hosed him down, the water cold and making him shiver. The scientist scrubbed his kin furiously, and the burn of the scrub cooled down as he was hosed down again. He was then dragged into a room and dried off, the harsh towel making Conan feel the blood rushing to his skin before being dressed in matching blue shorts and t-shirt set. The faded material rubbed against Conan’s irritated skin, making Conan flinch internally at the colour, it reminded him of home, making his heart clench painfully. 

“It is good that you are back M-21, we got a bit further in the research but considering our human experiment disappeared,” after the scientist said that, he gave Conan a dirty look, “we were not able to continue so we tried other children but, unfortunately for you, you were the only successful experiment after M-24.” The scientist dragged Conan to a plain room, the room only contained a sink, toilet and bed, it looked more like a prison than anything. Conan fell as he was pushed into the room and as he looked up, the door shut with a loud slam.

Conan curled up in a corner, tears silently falling down his cheeks, he could only think of one thing that would bring him comfort right now and that is Raizel, Frankenstein and his friends Tao, Takeo, Rael and Rajak…..his family….the thought brought a sad smile to his face as he wondered if he would ever see them again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you would like to see in this series!


End file.
